


Goodbye, Shepard

by Vesania94



Series: Rose Colored Glass: The Mariah Shepard Story [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canonical Character Death, Mass Effect 2, Other, Shepard's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94
Summary: The Normandy has been destroyed.Shepard... She made it out, right?Right?





	Goodbye, Shepard

The escape pod went deathly silent as they watched the Normandy crumble into pieces.

“She made it out. Right?” Kaidan looked shellshocked, his forehead pressed up against the glass. He turned back to look at Garrus, looking despondent. “Right?”

“Kaidan–“ 

“Turn on the com.” Garrus hesitated, shaking his head slowly. Kaidan pounded on the door of the pod in frustration. “Turn on the damn com, Vakarian!” 

Garrus shut his eyes, and turned on the com-radio. A harsh crackling came over the speakers, before fading out into labored, gasping breaths, and the ominous hiss of escaping air.

Kaidan’s face fell, tears welling up in his eyes. “Mariah. Oh God no.”

The pod was filled with the gasps as the listened to the quiet hiss.

“Shut it off.” Garrus looked up and saw Dr. Chakwas, her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. “Please. Please shut it off. I can’t listen to this.” 

“I won’t do that to her. I’m not going to leave her out there alone!” Kaidan yelled, punching the wall. “Can we send anything back?”

“External communications were damaged in the blast,” Garrus answered, covering his eyes with a hand. “I’m sorry, Kaidan.”

The gasps had turned to desperate coughs, her wheezing breaths becoming weaker and weaker as the seconds ticked by. Kaidan slammed down onto his seat, shoulders shaking in an effort to keep his tears back.

Slowly, the gasping stopped, and the radio went silent. Garrus switched the com off, his head lowering in defeat. He took a deep breath and looked out the window at the wreckage of the Normandy.

“Goodbye, Shepard.”


End file.
